This invention relates to a process for producing dibromoneopentyl glycol.
Dibromoneopentyl glycol (DBNPG) is a commercial, reactive fire retardant having especially useful qualities in polyester- and polyurethane-based formulations.
DBNPG is generally prepared by reacting pentaerythritol with HBr in the presence of a catalyst and a reaction solvent. To assure enhanced acceptability in the market, the DBNPG product obtained should be very pure. Particularly troublesome impurities are monobromopentaerythritol and tribromoneopentyl alcohol.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a process for preparing a very pure DBNPG product.